


Contorted

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa is the shy, new girl in town and lets herself get dominated by the most popular girl in the sorority.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	Contorted

**Author's Note:**

> idk how sororities work lmao

Vanessa let out a soft breath as she walked into her sorority house. This was her first time stepping into the house and all the girls welcomed her with open arms except one tall girl with ocean blue eyes and short, blonde hair. The girl stalked over once everyone left and Vanessa was shaking by the time she was facing her.

"What, cat got your tongue?" The girl said and Vanessa didn't dare to look up at her.

"I'm Brooke, the president of this house. What's your name, new girl?"

"V-Vanesssa..." Vanessa was staring at her new Vans, trying her hardest not to cry from interacting with someone for more than a few seconds.

"See ya round, Ness." Vanessa looked up and Brooke was walking away. Well, that was interesting.

-

Weeks had gone by and Vanessa hadn't said a word to anyone. All she did was go to class, grab food, then ran to her room to read. That is, until Brook had other plans one night. Brooke knocked on Vanessa's door and Vanessa opened it, cheeks flushing when she saw the HBIC.

"You're up late." Brooke said, crossing her arms. Vanessa nodded and Brooke pushed past her and shut the door.

"Nice room. Very minimalistic." Vanessa nodded again and Brooke pushed her against the wall.

"You're so pretty, it's such a shame you don't have a personality." Vanessa bit her lip, blushing at the compliment but felt tears welling in her eyes at the insult. Before she knew it, Brooke's lips were on her. Vanessa was taken aback but she kissed back, well she tried to; she'd never kissed anyone before.

"Aww, you're new at this. How cute." Brook grabbed Vanessa's arm and threw her on the bed, getting on top of her before leaning down and gliding her tongue into Vanessa's delicate mouth. Brooke felt Vanessa up through her pink t-shirt with a cat on it and Brooke scoffed.

"You have NO tits." Brooke lifted up Vanessa's shirt and she was right; she didn't even need to wear a bra. Brooke rolled her eyes and went down again, licking, kissing, and sucking on Vanessa's small, dark brown nipples. Vanessa quietly moaned and Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Look at you, making a sound." Brooke pulled Vanessa's purple, fluffy pajama pants and her unicorn panties down and what was underneath made Brooke's mouth nearly water.

"Goddamn," She started.

"You have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen." Vanessa's pussy was pink, tight, unbelievably wet and absolutely perfect. Brooke brushed her finger against Vanessa's swollen clit and Vanessa whimpered, needing more contact.

"Want me to finger fuck you, Ness?" Vanessa nodded and Brooke slid two fingers into her, making Vanessa let out a heavy breath. Vanessa's back arch and she mewled as Brooke stroked her g spot. Brooke fingered her for a few minutes before she felt her pussy throbbing, yet she kept going.

"Are you gonna come soon?" Vanessa quickly nodded and Brooke pulled her fingers out, sucking on them afterwards. She didn't want this to be over that quickly.

"Spread your legs more." Vanessa spread her legs farther apart and Brooke went in between them. Without asking, she started eating Vanessa out, making her bite her lip hard enough to bleed. Brooke lapped up her juices and licked her folds before sucking on her stimulated clit. Brooke shoved her fingers into Vanessa and quickly thrusted them in and out as she sucked on her clit harder until Vanessa's legs were shaking.

"A-ah!" Vanessa softly moaned and Brooke went even harder and faster. Soon enough, Vanessa came with a small whimper, body tensing up and twitching. Brooke pulled her fingers out and kissed Vanessa's clit before getting back up.

"Start talking more and there's a whole lot more of where that came from." Vanessa breathlessly nodded and put her pajamas back on after Brooke left.

"Wowser." Vanessa said and went back to reading her book.


End file.
